If You Say My Eyes Are Beautiful
by BananaBabe903
Summary: Valentine's Day when Sonny is feeling very unbeautiful. That is, until Chad comes in and works some magic on her. One-shot, song-fic. Dedicated to my BFF DisneyLover903. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Okay, fluffs usually aren't my thing because I think they're over-done and a total cliche, but this is JUST for V-Day. So after Valentine's Day, no more Channy fluffs for BB! :O **

**Song-fic. V-day. One-shot.**

**Song: "If You Say My Eyes Are Beautiful" by Whitney Houston **

**Dedicated to: My Channy loving BFF, DisneyLover903  
**

* * *

It was the Condors Studio Valentine's Day dance, and Sonny couldn't have been more bored. First of all, she was in a corner while Nico and Tawni were pressed up against each other swaying to the candlelight version of "Down", and second, because she had nobody to dance with. And of course, third, she didn't think she was very beautiful.

She wasn't informed of the dance until a few hours before, and so she had to borrow a dress from Tawni, but of course, Tawni being stuck-uppy and such, gave her a not-so-fabulous dress to make herself look of course, even more fabulous.

The dress she was wearing was an ugly yellow, with tufts at the bottom that made her look like Big Bird. She wore silver heels and a pink head-band in her maple-brown hair, which she curled at the ends.

"Hey, Munroe." Sonny looked up to see the guy she constantly shared a hate/love relationship with, aka, Chad Dylan Cooper.

"What d'ya want, Chad?" she spat, trying to make herself seem unapproachable and intimidating. Then again, it _was _hard for someone to take you serious when it looked like you could've been singing and dancing with Elmo on _Sesame Street. _

"Nice dress," he said. At first, Sonny thought he was being sarcastic, and but then saw the kind look in his baby blue eyes. And she, unfortunately, got lost in the sea of dreams.

"You're getting lost in my eyes again."

Sonny snapped back to reality. "Am _not_!" she defended herself, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Dance with me." Another slow song was put on and couples were grouping on the dance floor.

"_What_?"

"I said 'dance with me'." Chad held out his hand for her to take.

"Um, okay." Sonny grasped his hand and the two made their way on the dance floor.

_If you say my eyes are beautiful  
It's because they're looking at you  
And if you could only see yourself,  
You'd feel the same way too._

"What's everyone staring at?" she asked, as they began swaying back and forth.

Chad smirked. "Isn't it obvious, Sonshine? They're staring at _us_." Sonny soon realized that Chad indeed, was right.

"You look beautiful tonight," he whispered. "Especially your eyes. They're bright and extra-beautiful tonight."

Sonny thought he was joking again, but she saw the true meaning behind _his _pool of dreamy eyes.

"That's because I'm looking at you," she replied, inhaling his Drakkar Noir cologne.

_You could say that I am a dreamer  
Who's had a dream come true,  
If you say my eyes are beautiful  
It's because they're looking at you._

"There's so much bad in this world," Chad suddenly said. Wow, any more of those thoughts and he could be on So Random! He looked in her eyes again and said, "It's great to be sharing the good with you."

Sonny felt them gravitate closer and felt her head rest on his shoulder.

"You're my Sonshine, Munroe," he whispered. "Don't you ever forget that."

"Chad?" Sonny suddenly asked.

"Yes?"

"I think I need to tell you something."

"What do you think you need to tell me, Munroe?"

"I love your smile."

"I know." After Sonny nudged him in the ribs, Chad quickly added, "I mean, uh, thank you."

_If you wonder why I'm smilin'  
It's because I'm happy with you  
And the warm sensations touch my heart  
And fill me through and through,  
I could hold you close forever  
And never let you go  
If you say my eyes are beautiful,  
It's because I just love you so._

The song soon ended and Chad grasped Sonny's hand. "Sonny, come with me back to my dressing room. I need to show you something," he said, seriously. Sonny let him drag her to his dressing room.

While they were there, Chad left Sonny on the couch and exited the room for a second. Sonny checked her makeup and hair in the many mirrors throughout the room.

Chad came back and dimmed the lights. He handed her a red rose. "Here, Sonshine," offered Chad. He kissed her on the lips. "You can't believe how long I've waited to do this. I can be myself when I'm with you."

Sonny set the rose down and let her hands run through Chad's hair.

_  
Now, my heart is an open door  
Won't you come inside for more  
You give love so sweetly now,  
Take my love,  
Take me completely now._

"Chad," she said, gasping for breath. "You don't know how long I've waited either."

_If you say my eyes are beautiful  
It's because they're looking at you  
And my eyes are just the windows,  
For my feelings to come through,  
And by far you are more beautiful  
Than anything I ever knew_

_  
_"Sonny, I'm pretty sure… I love you." Chad whispered in her ear.

Sonny knew exactly what to say—she had been practicing it in her head for as long as she could remember.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Please review! :) Again, fluffs usually aren't my thing, but this is a special occasion. :)**


End file.
